Star Wars X
Star Wars X is a fanon game by Sumit08. It is about The Galactic Empire returning, and the New Republic's story to defeat it once again. However, you can also play as the villains and thwart the New Republic's plan. There are 3 campaigns: New Republic, Imperial, and SAS. Story In an unknown planet, the New Republic is planning to set up a base in Coruscant. Suddenly, they are attacked by an unknown enemy force. They encountered a mass of troopers attacking them. Then, the New Republic found themselves running into a sentinel (boss). They successfully destroyed it, but then the enemies sent more troopers. Then, they finally made it to the hangar bay and evacuated, but the base was engulfed in flames. Soon, they were attacked by enemy starfighters. After dealing with them, they encountered a command ship (boss) battling with them, but they destroyed it successfully. Later, they found out that the unknown enemies are working with the SAS. They raided their HQ, stole their intel, and defeated the SAS. When they found out the enemies are actually the Empire, and they are planning to take over the galaxy, SAS got alive again, and some Imperial Troopers arrived and fought them. However, the NR won. Then, they went to Hoth and found Mr. Freeze (boss) taking snow, freezing it, and turning it into freezing water and pouring it into a part of an unknown weapon. They raided Freeze and his HQ, alerting the Imperials. They had a long fight, but the NR won. Then they searched for the the piece, but when they found it, it flew to Mustafar. Then, more Imperials arrived. The NR barely escaped and landed in Mustafar. However, they encountered many flamethrower troopers, but they made it to the Lava Base. There, they found Darth Maul (boss) with a lava piece, and defeated him. But then, the Ice AND Lava piece flew to Coruscant. They called a NR cruiser to take them there. But suddenly, the cruiser was attacked and boarded by Imperial Troops, led by General Grievous (boss). The NR successfully fended them, and reached the Coruscanti System. But again, the Empire sent masses of starfighters to defend, however, they failed. Then, the NR entered Coruscant's atmosphere, only to find out that the Imperial Tower is well guarded with rocket turrets, machine guns, and sentinels. They also found The Executor (boss) attacking the NR, guarded by dozens of command ships. The NR barely destroyed them, and made it to the ground. However, more defense arrived led by Boba Fett (boss) and defeated most of the NR, however, the player was alive, and successfully defeated them. Then, he went up to the last floor of the Imperial Tower, and encountered Darth Vader (final boss). However, he looked different and had more weapons. First, he used his Ruby swords to kill the player, but failed. Then, he took his Minigun and fired at the player. However, he failed again. Then, at last, he called dozens of sentinels and all other bosses (except for the comand ship and the Executor, wielding the Deconstructonatron, a powerful weapon that can disintegrate and vaporize anything but Imperial tech. However, he missed, and he took his secret weapon: The Cryograte: a weapon that burns the enemy first, and then freezes it, and a single knock on the ice can shatter the victim into pieces. However, he missed, and he needed to recharge it, so he told the villains to attack him. They failed, but the Cryograte was charged, and Vader was going to shoot the player, but the player explained that he doeesn't need to be evil and kill and dominate. Then, he asked for a truce, and Vader agreed, and then the Empire and the NR joined forces. Then, in the end, Luke Skywalker gave the player a medal for his bravery, and then Vader the Never-dying serum on the player's dead squadmates, and then they were alive, and then they also got medals. Controls WASD: Move Left Mouse Button: Shoot Right Mouse Button: Use Jetpack (if you purchased one) Q: Prev. weapon(s) E: Next weapon(s) P: Pause M: Menu Space: Interact Levels Under Attack Mode: Platformer Description: The base is under attack! The NR need reinforcements! Objective: Stay alive for 2 minutes. After that, kill the boss. Boss: Enemy Sentinel Difficulty: Easy: Rank 1-7 Enemies: Troopers, Drones, Officer Hazards: Enemy Bombing Match Republic Trooper: We have the blueprints for our base in-- An explosion interrupts the trooper, and the roof and entrance exploded. Republic Troopers: Intruder alert! After 10 drones are destroyed: Enemy Sergeant: Captain, the drones are being destroyed! Enemy Captain: Send in the troopers. After 2 minutes: Enemy Sergeant: Captain, the troopers are not enough. Enemy Captain: Send in our latest Sentinel! After Sentinel is destroyed: Enemy Sergeant: Captain, it got destroyed! Enemy Captain: Don't worry, we'll destroy their base once and for all. A blaster cannon fire hits the base. Match ends. Evacuation Mode: Run before collapses Description: The base is hit and it is collapsing! The heroes need to get to the hangar bay as fast as they could! Objective: Reach the hangar bay before the base collapses. Boss: None Difficulty: Easy: Rank 2-8 Enemies: None Hazards: Parts of the ceiling The Flight Mode: Starfighter Description: After barely escaping the destroyed base, the NR flies to space for safety, only to find out that it's not safe. Objective: Destroy all enemy starfighters Boss: Enemy command ship Difficulty: Easy: Rank 3-9 Enemies: TIE Fighters, Space Troopers Hazards: Asteroids Match Player: Now we're in space. Trooper: Sir, there are some TIE fighters and Space Troopers! I'll pilot the ship, you all stay behind. After 30 enemies are destroyed/killed: Enemy Pilot: Sir, we spotted a rebel ship. Enemy Captain: Destroy it. Player: Uh oh! There's a command ship! After command ship is destroyed: Enemy Pilots, Captains, Sergeants, Troopers: AHHH!!! The command ship's remains crashes into a planet. To be continued... Category:Star Wars